Garment dryers, such as boot and glove dryers, typically include a drying post which is placed inside the boot, for example. A fan then forces air through the post and into the boot. Some dryers omit a fan and use electric heat or gas heat in a convection process. All these boot dryers can be obtrusive, though. While being used, they can be in the way and can be unsightly. After being used, they add to the clutter of a room. Accordingly, there is a need for a boot and glove dryer that can be easily used without being obtrusive.